


Taste of Jealousy

by blagamuffin



Category: Vikings RPF
Genre: Biting, Creepy Linus, Jealous Travis, M/M, Perky Ass George, Rimming, Sex in public bathroom, damn those calvin klien models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of not being around his Georgie, Travis is anxious to get his boy back. He didn't expect competition though. But he knows how to lay claim on his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Jealousy

An Aussie sits by the bar in a pub in Ireland. There’s a joke there somewhere but Travis couldn’t think of one. He was too busy pretending to drink as he kept his eyes at the pub entrance. Like a space capsule escaping evasion, a piece of peanut was thrown and hit the Aussie right in the face. He finally turns away from the door and spots the perpetrator, another blonde at the bar.  
"You’re like a dog who hasn’t seen his owner for days." the beautiful blonde sits on the seat next to him.  
"It’s been two weeks." he muttered before he goes back to checking the entrance for familiar dark curls and pretty blue eyes.  
"So you don’t deny it?" she teases.  
"Deny what?" he asked still preoccupied with the door.  
Kathryn sighs loudly before she states “They had to shoot tons of film in that castle. It’s no surprise it’s taking them this long. Stop worrying.”  
But that was just it, Travis was not worried. He was anxious, impatient and really quite horny. It’s been two weeks since he and George had last touched each other or even really seen each other. Two grueling weeks not having the blue-eyed brunet near him. It was driving him crazy. He missed his curls. He missed his pretty blue eyes. He missed those pink cupid bows lips. He missed that laugh, deep but light… like.. like.. just like that.  
When the actual laugh he had been thinking of broke his day dreaming and caught his attention. The source of the sound was finally walking into the pub under the arm of another man.  
Travis did his best to stay calm. If he cracked the glass he was drinking from, then he’ll just pay for it.  
George and this other man were talking animatedly. There were lots of gestures and laughter between them. Travis did not like it at all.  
He coughs loudly. Nothing. He coughs even louder which finally caught the young man’s attention.  
"Travis!" he exclaimed, "This is Linus"  
The older man raises his hand for a shake, which the Aussie takes, begrudgingly.  
"Linus is playing King Ecbert…" George explains.  
"You’re Travis?" the newcomer asks. "I think we have a scene in the bath together at some point." he teases.  
Travis just smiles and tries to laugh politely when he’s sure it sounded more sarcastic than anything.  
All three went and sat at a table closer to the other cast and crew of the show. Kathryn was there seated near Alexander, Clive and Jessalyn. Gustaf was seated near Maude and Alyssa talking about his kids. Everyone was in a great mood to be finally off work. Everyone, except for Travis who kept pouting at his beer as he watched George cheerfully talk to Linus. (who names there kid Linus?)  
He can’t really blame the young Brit though. He’s always been friendly and polite, always blushing and adorable. That’s just George. It was one of the many reasons he liked the young man so much.  
And he can’t really blame this Linus guy either. George was all of that, of course he looked interested. The man was practically salivating as he listened to George, as he sat a little bit closer to George, as he wrapped his arm around the younger man’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He couldn’t blame him. But he did.  
"So, Travis!" Linus spoke. "George has told me so much about you."  
"Oh?" he gives George a sidelong look, the thought of even being away from him George thought of him enough to speak of him warmed his belly.  
"Told me you were the onset trickster of the cast." He added with a raised brow almost challenging. "Well, the young man didn’t have to worry about any of that. I kept him safe all to myself most of the day." he teased, pulling George closer for confirmation.  
Thank God Travis was drinking straight from the bottle. He wasn’t sure if a glass would have survived the tightening of his grip at that moment.  
"Well, Travis isn’t that bad." George tries to quell the moment. "Actually, I think it’s kind of sweet how much time and effort he spends at teasing me." he added. Before the Aussie could say anything to that, Mr. Noob butt in.  
"Well, I could do that" he said. "Anything to make you feel more… comfortable" he added huskily.  
Travis was almost seeing red at that. What really egged him even more was George’s blushing cheeks as he squirmed in his seat. No one made George squirm like that but him.  
Travis then signaled to the waitress for shots for the three of them. Shots he himself grabbed and placed on their table. All but George’s, which he ‘accidentally’ spilled on the young man’s tight jeans.  
"Ahh! Travis!" George exclaimed.  
"Sorry Georgie!" he apologized as he tried to get some paper towels.  
"Don’t worry. I’ll be alright. Just need to go to the bathroom." and with a handful of paper towels the young brunet walked towards the men’s room at the back of the bar.  
Leaving the two men at the table in fierce silence. The tension of the unspoken claims thickened the air worse than the smell of smoke and beer.  
"So, how’s your end getting along?" Linus asked mockingly as he took a shot. "You know, without George."  
Travis had to bite his lip to stop himself from growling like an animal at the other man “Been alright. Hirst had tension in mind for this season. Gets the blood boiling and all.” then takes a shot himself then quickly ssignaled for four more.  
"Yes, I’ve noticed. All that tension in the first season. It was quite palpable" the older man teases taking another shot. "Any truth to it?" he asked  
Travis was surprised the man asked outright. He takes his time and takes his second shot.  
"Should I take that as a no?" Linus smirked victoriously.  
Then Travis takes his third shot straight before he slams the shot glass on the table, leaned over and spoke softly enough for only Linus to hear but harsh enough for him to take is deadly serious and answered “no.”  
The blond than stood up and walked away.  
"Where are you going?" he exclaimed confused.  
Travis walks into the men’s room where he finds the beautiful Brit standing right under the hand dryer as he rubbed furiously at his crotch with the paper towel. In another time he would have thought the image was hilarious. but not now.  
"Oh, Travis need to use the…" George began to ask before he was unceremoniously spun around. His back hitting the porcelain sink and his mouth covered by soft insistent lips surrounded by the hot friction of a manly stubble.  
The larger man gripped him by the hips and pulled him closer as he practically lay claimed to the younger man’s mouth with his tongue and teeth.  
"Travis.. what are you?" the younger man again tried to speak only to fail as the blond moved his attention elsewhere. His pale neck stretched out deliciously for him and gave it as much attention as his mouth. His big hands roamed everywhere; his hips, his hair, his neck his back under his shirt and finally his ass as he ground his their tenting fronts together.  
Suddenly the wet heat was gone as the smaller man, with strength that would surprise anyone, pushed him away.  
"Travis what are you doing?!?!?" he demanded but not willing to wait for an answer he walks towards the door to leave.  
"Everyone is outside waiting." he added before he felt that big hand on top of his stopping him from turning the doorknob.  
All too suddenly he felt that massive source of heat now on his entire back. A hard length pressed against his ass clad in too tight jeans. And hot breath against the unabused side of his neck.  
With his free hand, Travis took a firm hold of the young man’s firm chest groping it before pinching that cute nipple hidden underneath the shirt. This made the brunet gasp and hold the doorknob tighter but not turn it at all. That large hand travels down from his chest, to his stomach until it reaches the front of his now even tighter jeans to grab hold of that hardened length which made him gasp again.  
The blond leans closer and spoke right against the younger man’s ear and said. “Let them wait.” Before he took that supple lobe in his mouth and bit firmly.  
“Ahhh!” George moaned against the dark wood of the bathroom door as he subconsciously pushed his ass against Travis’ front, which made the older man moan deeply as he suck on his ear a little bit more before licking it teasingly soft.  
“Waited two weeks for this,” he started mumbling with his deep voice as his hands again roamed the fit and slender body in front of him. “Two weeks not having you. Then knowing those two weeks were with him” he practically spit the last word out of his mouth. Travis started to unbuckle the younger man’s floppy belt and unzip his jeans. “You’re mine Georgie.” He claims before attacking his neck again.  
Too distracted by that mouth, George doesn’t notice his jeans getting slipped off him revealing a hard pink cock and a nice pale round bottom that Travis has internally admitted to being addicted to.  
“Going commando Georgie?” he asked teasingly before he took a hard bite on that delectable neck. “That for me or for him?”  
“Arghh…” he moaned and growled in response.  
“God I missed the noises you make.” He praises as he sucked George’s neck where his neck and shoulder met. Travis pushed against him harder. His hand encircling and pumped the sensitive flesh to stiffness that got it to almost the other man’s stomach. His boy was so beautiful like this, aroused and needy. And Travis knew exactly what he needed.  
With a final suck on his shoulder, the older man’s mouth travelled down his pale back kissing, licking and biting at the sinewy muscles. Sweat made his back deliciously salty but that wasn’t the taste the blond was after. No. Not that. His mouth went lower and lower until it met the valley of two round and soft cheeks pushed out eagerly.  
Using his free hand he pried the younger man’s ass open and began attacking the tightly soft pink pucker. He has missed this the most. He licked and sucked and bit into the tight muscle willing it to open with his tongue. George always seemed to have tasted salty, undeniably male, but also sweet like apples or pears, some sort of fruit he can’t get enough of.  
Getting lost into the taste, Travis could hardly hear his lovely boy’s voice above his own heartbeat. If he did listen he’d hear the angelic young man moan and curse sinfully. Trying his best to stifle the noises he was making as to not draw attention from the outside. Protest died on his tongue as he pushed his ravaged ass even more towards the onslaught of the older man’s experienced mouth surely leaving his ass red from the friction of his beard against his sensitive flesh.  
“Fuck Travis!” he cursed between gritted teeth.  
“Not yet love.” The blond replied in between licks. “Later. But I gotta taste you first.” then went back to his feast.  
He fucked his boy’s ass with his tongue making that tight pucker open wide for him. He could feel George’s body tremble beneath him. He was close. He could taste it. With that, Travis started to pump him faster and faster.  
“Ahh! Travis.” George nearly screamed.  
“Yes love?” he asked innocently as if his face wasn’t covered in spit from rimming his beautiful boy.  
“I need.. I need…”  
“Yes?”  
“More.”  
“More?”  
“Please!”  
“Please?”  
“Travis!”  
The older man finally showed him some mercy and pushed two fingers inside his opening ass causing him to scream louder. If he was worried of people hearing them, then they should stop worrying now. Travis pushed and stretched as he probed his tight ass looking for that nub of sensitive nerves inside.  
“FUCK!” George screamed as Travis fucked his ass with his fingers. The younger man was completely lost into the sensation. His hips move forward fucking the tight fist around him and backward into the fingers inside of him.  
He suddenly felt all that heat back against him. Hot breath against his neck.  
“Come for me Georgie.” He ordered before he took another bite of his overly sensitive ear.  
That was it. That sudden pain pushed George to cumming to completion against the bathroom door. Rope of white cum coated the dark wood making a complete mess as he heard Travis laugh triumphantly against his ear.  
He didn’t care anymore. To be fair he lost care once those fingers entered him and now they were gently leaving him he was close to coming back to reality. That was until he felt wet fingers against his lips.  
“Lick it up.” Another order he couldn’t refuse as he opened his mouth to cum covered fingers. George thought he could probably get lost for a little bit more.  
When they finally emerged from the bathroom; Travis with a huge smirk on his face and George blushing and walking awkwardly towards their tables, everyone subtly turned their attention to them as if no one heard everything that happened. Before George could open his mouth to speak, Alexander asked “George, what happened to your ear?”  
Without thinking he answered “Travis bit me.”  
And everyone nodded as if it was a completely normal answer and a few did their best to hide their giggling. Travis beamed proudly as George shuffled shyly as he blushed profusely.  
“Anyway…” Travis spoke. “George wasn’t feeling very well so…” George whipped his face confused towards Travis who only grabbed his ass hard to shut him up before he protest. “So, I’ll be taking him home and make sure he’s…” he looks at George again with that dangerous glint in his eyes. “…well taken care of.”  
“Yeah, you should do that.” Alyssa said between giggles.  
Travis wrapped his arm around the young Brit and said his goodbyes, especially to Linus before he and George left the pub.  
Linus stared disappointingly at the pub exit, nursing his beer as a beautiful blonde walked up to his table.  
“No offense, you never really had a chance.” Kathryn said as she placed a fresh bottle of beer on Linus’ table then left for the night.  
He takes a huge swig of beer then mutters under his breath “Damn Calvin Klein models.”  
THE END


End file.
